Prickly as Percy
by EmbattledCurve
Summary: Penelope was sure that beneath the pompous self-important Percy Weasely, was a passionate young man! She was going to do whatever it took to get the real Percy out, including rousing the famous Weasely temper! one-shot


Hello everyone, I still don't know what possesed me to write this fic, I've never really liked Percy, until 2 days ago when I read some fics written by wonderful authors and fell madly in love with him, and I decided that there's more to Percy than we know about!  
  
I'm sure that beneath all the pompousness and self importance, there is a very kind, considerate, passionate and sensual man! This is exactly what Penelope Clearwaters decides to find out for her self.  
  
This fic is set in percy's and penny's last year, and harry's 2nd yr, when the chamber of secrets was opened. Oh and I meant this as a one shot fic.  
  
Aakriti dear, if you are reading this then I'm sure I don't need to tell you that you fit the title of Mrs Percy Weasely very precisely. I'm trying to tell you something in this fic, and I hope you get the message.  
  
On with the story...............  
  
She had had enough! Every time she tried to talk to him, he stepped back into his cool icy surroundings, one which she was not allowed into! It was the last straw, and she meant to see the real Percy even if it was the last thing she did.  
  
' Percy, just where the hell do you think you are going?' her hands were on her hips, and she was just plain furious.  
  
He turned around, his face impassive, oh how she hated it when he put on that mask! She never knew what he was thinking.  
  
' Well as I'm the Gryffindor prefect, I have certain duties to perform, such as checking the corridors and making sure the students are safe' he replied in an icy tone.  
  
She stalked upto him. ' Don't you dare patronise me Percevial Weasely' Her eyes flashed a stormy grey, and she looked beautiful.  
  
' You knew very well, I wanted to talk to you, stop avoiding me!'  
  
He folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his gaze on her. ' If I remember correctly, there was nothing to talk about!'  
  
' Now, if you'll excuse me I have work to do, Professor Dumbledore asked me to check the hallways.'  
  
She marched upto him, absolutely mad at him, tossing her hair haughtily over her shoulder. ' Don't tell me what the Headmaster said, I know what he said, incase you have forgotten, I was present at the prefects meeting too, as prefect of Ravenclaw!'  
  
' Well then, I suggest you do your duties and let me do mine' and with that he turned around, indicating the end of the conversation.  
  
' Don't you dare walk out on me Weasely! Stop hiding beneath that façade of yours! What are you so afraid of? Are you trying to tell me that you have no emotions, no feelings at all?'  
  
' I'm not trying to tell you anything, if that's your conclusion, I'm not going to change your opinion' . It was delivered in a smooth emotionless voice, with his back to her!  
  
Damn that man to hell and back! He infuriated her beyond beliefs. She was going to break the ice tonight. She knew she was taking a risk but she could'nt help it. There was too much at stake here, her heart for instance.  
  
' Well then, I'm sure you won't mind if I go out with Marcus Flint' she said in a sweet voice.  
  
He stopped in his tracks. With one fluid movement he whipped around.  
  
' Bloody hell you won't! He's a Slytherin, and you are not going to have anything to do with him!'  
  
' Well why should'nt I? I'm not going to sit around my whole life and wait for Mr. Right! I'll take whoever comes along.' She knew she had succeded in thawing the ice, by the way his eyes flashed dangerously. But now she had to go in for the kill.  
  
She turned away, and said in a matter of fact tone, ' He's very handsome, and he made me promises.'  
  
' One's which he has no intention of keeping' he roared in rage. ' God, Penelope, he's never going to marry you! Have you gone mad, you know he's in league with the Dark Lord!'  
  
' I was'nt talking about marriage!' she snapped. ' He made other promises, he said he would introduce me to the joys of womanhood'  
  
' PENELOPE!' He was furious, and she knew he was struggling to hold on to the last vestiges of his self control, but she was far too gone to care.  
  
' I can imagine his lips on mine, his hands on my hair, touching my breast.' and before she could complete her sentence, she was yanked around roughly.  
  
As she stared into his eyes smouldering with fury, she could'nt help feeling a little scared, she had finally gotten to him. ' No one, I repeat, no one, will ever touch you' he said with barely concealed anger, ' except for me' and with that he crushed his lips to hers.  
  
She opened her mouth under his pressure, with no reservations. This was what she had wanted for so long. Sometimes what love could'nt do hate could! He slammed her against the wall as he drank in the sweet delights. His arms very strong and they imprisoned her between the wall and his body which was hard and unyielding.  
  
His lips were hard and demanding against her's as they bruised her soft mouth. His hands roamed freely as they rested on her waist. He shut out all thoughts from his mind, and instead let his primivial instincts take over. God know's how long he wanted to do this. He suddenly stopped, as he felt wetness over her cheeks.  
  
He cursed himself under his breath! Why the hell had he given in to his famous Weasely temper? He ought to have taken it slowly with her, instead of leaping on her!  
  
' I'm so sorry Penny, I'm so sorry I hurt you' he said in a voice raw with emotion, as he carressed her cheeks with his hand. ' Please don't cry, it's just that I could'nt bear to think of that bastard's hands over you, when I love you so much.'  
  
She stiffened as she heard what he said, and then anger gave way. She pummelled at his broad chest with her fists, and finally sobbed, ' What took you so long to tell me that?'  
  
' Do you have any idea at the hell you put me through? Damn you Weasely! I love you too.' And with that she sobbed in his chest. It was all over now, and she suddenly felt very tired.  
  
' I'm sorry' he said as he soothed her and stroked her hair, and suddenly realised that she was very tired, and was leaning on him. Without another word, he picked her up in his arms and walked towards his Gryffindor common room, she could sleep in his bed for tonight.  
  
She stirred restlessly in his arms. ' Hush Penny, we'll talk tomorrow' he whispered, and she seemed content with that. As he walked, he gazed at her angelic face, bathed by the moonlight, and all he could think about was how much he loved her.  
  
Well, I finally wrote it. How was it. Please review and tell me. Constructive criticisim and lavish praise are both welcome. Tell me your comments, ways to improve it, anything you want in your review, I will keep what you say in mind as I love to read your feedback.  
  
embattledcurve 


End file.
